


April Showers

by Bartifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartifer/pseuds/Bartifer
Summary: - a weather poem
Kudos: 2





	April Showers

It's April  
In the garden, soaring on a cloudy day  
She loves the water more than every sunny ray  
April always showers when it rains  
And I'm a fool  
But I could swear  
That every dripping drop of water's dappling crystal in her hair  
And her skin  
Don't get me wrong, I think of gasoline  
On a wet street  
The dank gleam of ink on argentine  
I sometimes wish I was a whitecap dripping from her fingertips  
or just the reason for the laughter on her lips

Hey April  
Or shall I rather call her Lady Bonifate?  
Because I fall for every way  
She's catching the rain  
Girl is a Gloria to the shades  
My only pacifying place  
And if I was the drizzle, I'd count every freckle on her face  
She's the flare on my lenses  
With the way that she dances  
I'm a fool  
But it reminds me of the wind in the branches  
April  
You're full of sunshine until April is due  
Maybe April should just shower in you


End file.
